dani castle
by shaggy and velma forevs
Summary: this story is mostly about rich and kait but everyone is in it plz comment
1. Chapter 1

At bog moor castle on the weekend 1 week before school ends for Christmas holiday

Kait is staying at the castle while there house is being repared from rain and storms and she cant stay in the other bedrooms caz they are leacking in the castle

"I cant belive kait has to stay in our room" Dylan ses

Rich is talking to himself trying to get lyrics for his song Dylan thinks it's a love song to kait because it ses your dark brown hair and your horse (whired)

"bro do you like kait"Dylan askes

"NO"he shoutes " I love her"rich wispers

"what"Dylan askes

"nothing bro"rish ansers kaitlin enters and gets into her sleeping bag

"night boys"kait wispers

"night"Dylan and rich say at the same time

12.00 at night

Rich is talking in his sleep so kait is woken up and she decides to goes to the kitchin and get some water when she gets back riches song book falls of and she reeds the song

"ahh"kait wisters she goes to put it on richs desk when she does she kiks over the bin and finds…a piece of paper scrunches up that has a letter to her saying

Dear kait

Meet me by the old oak tree at 11.00am

From r

"omg its rich …he dose like me"kaitlin wispers then goes back to bed

Sunday 7.30am

"kait wake up brekfast in 30 minuets"rich shouts up kait waskes her hait and when she un duse her towel

She finds a enverloap after getting changed she goes back to rics and Dylan room and opans it it ses

Dear kaitlin

Meet me bye the old oak tree

At 11.00am

And come alone don't tell anyone

From ?

At breakfast

"that was lovely boys"kait ses "whould you like me to wash up"

"Ok if you whouldent mind"rich ses

10.50

Ow id better get going ,kait thought

At the oak tree

Kait sees some arrows to leas her to the middle of the little maze at the bottom on the castle grounds

At the middle of the maze

"hello"kait shouts noticing a picnick table kait sits down and heares something from behind so she looks behind her and there is nothing behind her …then a pair of hands cover her eyes

"guess who"

"well it cant be ezme or gabe because they are ghosts and they cant leave the castle and it cant be Dylan and jimmy because they are playing that silly robot game" kait says

"how else is left"

"well there is…"kait is about to say when she gets cot off by

"its R…I"

"OW RICH"kait ses

"are you so surprised"rich askes while sitting down

"well no "kait ansers

"why"rich askes all surprised

"well you left your song book out last night and I read the song"kait ses quietly

"you red my song book"rich ses

"yeah"kait ses quietly

"I don't mind"rich ses

11.25

In the castle

In the library

"Dylan is that rich"ezme askes Dylan looks out the window

Dylan pics up a pair or binoculars "yeah it is ez"

In the maze

"do you like that cake kait"rich askes

"ye"kait ses but gets cut off bye rich kissing her

In the library

"eww"Dylan ses

"what"ezme askes while she looks out the window

"eww"ezme ses jimmy and gabe walk bye

"wht sister" gabe ses jimmy walks to the window

"eww"jimmy ses

"what master jimmy "gabe askes

"rich and kait are kissing"jimmy ses

In the maze

"we better get going"rich ses

"ok "kait ses

"so me …you together"rich ses

"yeah"kait ansers

Last day of turm

10 mins befor the bell

"rich have you finished your picture yet"kait askes

"yes I have look"rich ses

"ok what is it"kait askes

"it is a picture of you me jimmy Dylan ezme and gabe"rich ses

"is it upside down"kait askes

"ow yes it is"rich ses while he turns it round

"why are you talking to her"amy askes

"well if you don't know she is my girlfriend numptey"rich ses

"ok"amy ses

Bell goes

"come on or we will be late to pick up Dylan "kait ses

"ok ok im comeing"rich shouts

At rich car

"come on rich "kait ses

"can we have a ride"amy askes rich runs to the car and drives out the parking lot

At dylans school

"Dylan come on"rich shouts

"comeing bro"Dylan shouts

At the castle

"ok we need to get ready for the party for the village "rich ses

"ok"kait ses

"I whunt jimmy and Dylan to sort out the decorations for outside"rich ses

"ok cuz"jimmy ses while he and Dylan pick up the decorations and go outside

"gabe and ezme you get some party food together"rich ses

"ok whell see what we can cook together master rich"gabe ses

"me and kait will decotare the ball rom and the entravce"rich ses

4.00

"that's awesome you two"rich ses looking at the front of the castle

"what do we do know bro"Dylan askes

"how do you whunt to help me and kait or ezme and gabe"rich ses

"ill help esme"Dylan ses

"ill help you two"jimmy ses

"ok me and kait have already finished the entrance so we meed to decorate the ballroom"rich ses

In the ballroom

"we will have the table here for snacks"kait ses while pointing near the big window

"ok"jimmy ses

"the do will go here"kait ses while pointing I the coner of the room

"ok"rich ses

30 mins later

"ow awesome we have done"rich ses

"lets go and help the others"jimmy ses

In the kitchin

"ow my god"rich,ait and jimmy shout

"wht have you done"rich askes while he lookes at a lovely buffet

"well shoudent we put theses in the fridge"ait ses

That evening

"how come there is no Christmas tree here"kait askes

"well I don't know"jimmy ses

"I can go and get one from my house" kait ses

30 mins later

"rich where do you whunt it"kait askes

"in the library"rich ses

"ok do you have any decorations for it"kait askes

"yeah "rich ses

"can you bring them in here"kait ses

20 mins later

"Finished" kait shouts everyone runs in besides gabe and ezme they transport in

"cool"jimmy ses

"awesome "rich ses

The tablet buzzes

"its dant"ezme ses whie she picks it up

"hi danI merry Christmas"jimmy ses

"hi guys merry Christmas"danI ses

"whats wrong"kait ses

"well I won't be coming back"danI ses

"what my lady"gabe ses

"Hollywood seams like home"danI ses"so im giving it away"

"to who"ezme askes

Ereyone starts arguing

"guys GUYS!"danI shouts"im giving my share of the castle to … my share is going to …my share is going to … kait"danI ses

"me "kait ses surprised

"yes you care for the castle and I know you will look after it"danI ses

"ow dani what is your address "kait askes

"13 bee mansion the holly Hollywood"danI ses

"why"rich askes

"I have a Christmas present for her see you soon dani"kait ansers

"bye kait"danI ses

30 mins later

Bang bang bang

"kait what are you doing "rich askes

"reparing the hole so I can sleep in hear tonight"kait ses

"ok do you whunt me to pack your stuff"rich askes

"if you don't mind"kait replied

In rich and Dylan room

Rich is going throw kaits things he has packed her chlothes he has started to pack her sleeping bag and finds a wood heart with richs name on and an photo book

"her you go kait"rich ses while he hands her her bags

"thanks"kait ses "are you going to tell them"

"ok I tell them "rich ses rich kisses kait

"stop"kait tries to say

"sorry "rich ses

"its ok"kait ses

In the llibary

Rich is out side the door

"they must be going out"ezme ses

"my bro and kait seriously"Dylan ses

"well we did see them kissing in the garedan "jimmy ses

"lets just ask them" Gabe ses rich runs to kaits room

"they think we are going out"rich ses out of breath

"what how do you know"kait askes

"I heard them taking about it "rich sead

"ow "kait ses while gabe ezme Dylan and jimmy crash throw the door

"wht"rich ses

"we have something to ask you"jimmy ses while he pushes Dylan forwards

"are you two dating"Dylan askes

Kait and rich look at each other "yes we are"rich ses

"have you even told your mum and dad"jimmy askes

"no I beta go see them"kait gets up gets her coat and goes out everyone leaves

"wait kait should I come"rich askes

"no I whunt them to see you tomorrow"kait ses befor rich kisses her

"how long will you be "rich askes

"30 minuets"kait shouts

1 hr later

Kait opens the door and finds rich asleep on the carpet

"rich wake up"kait ses

"what where am I "rich ses all sleepy

"your on the floor"kait ses

In kait room

"thankes for bringing my bags up"kait ses

6.30

"dinners ready"kait shouters

6.35

"wheres rich"Dylan ses

"ill go get him"kait ses

In rich and dylans room

"rich are you in here"kait shouts

"here"rich wispers

"come one dinners ready"kait ses

In the kitchen

"are you ok cuz"jimmy askes

"im just tired "rich ansers

8.30

"Dylan whats wrong"kaits askes

"I cant sleep can I have a drink"Dylan ses

"yeah rich is in the kitchen"kait ses

8.35

"KAIT JIMMY HELP RICH"DYLAN SES kait and jimmy run down the stairs

9.00  
At the hospital

"what's wrong with him then"kait askes the doctor

"hes fine he just needs a good night sleep and to rest"the doctor ses

"can we take him home"jimmy askes

"yes you can"the doctor ses 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

8.00am

"ahhh that hurt rich what are you doing"kait ses so no one heres rich is laying on her floor

"wht "rich ses

"you have been sleepwalking"kait ses

"really"rich ses

1 hour before the party

"im off to get changed"kait ses

10 mins later

bang bang bang

"ill get it "kait shouts she opens the door then slams it

"how was it"rich askes

"ow no one"kait ses kait goes to the kitchen

bang bang bang

"ill get it"rich ses while he opens the door

"no"kait shouts

"who are you"rich askes

"im kaitlins older sister liz" liz ses kait runs

"kait wait"rich ses "stay here"

in the kitchen

"ezme ive got a job for you"rich ses

"is it scaring"ezme askes

"yes"rich answers

"wher are they"ezme askes

" near the front door"rich ses ezme vanishes in a cloud of smoke

"im off to find kait jimmy go put the cakes out"rich ses

near the frount door

a pot flies round the room then most of the other objects start flying

"ahhhhhhhhhh"liz shouts she runs out of the castle

"kait where are you"rich shouts he looks in kaits room

in the recording studio

"kait are you in here"rich ses "why are you here"

"because"kait ses

"is it your sister"rich askes

"yes when I was little she stole all of my mum and dads money when we needed to pay a load of loans and we had to move here and she trying to make it up to us that's why I was 1 hour"kait explained

"well come on she has gone"rich ses

10 mins befor the party starts

"WHERE ARE THE CAKES"rich shouts

"here they are"jimmy ses

"cool"rich ses

1 hour after the village arrive

"so where are your mum and dad"rich askes

"I think they are near the buffet table"kait ses

"lets introduce me"rich ses

"ok"kait ses while going "mum dad this is rich the boy I told you about"

"ow you mist be richard"kaitlins dad ses

"people normally call me rich"rich ses

"you have made a good impression on my dughter "kaitlins mum ses

"ow and I whont be coming home"kait ses

"why"kaitlins mum askes

"because danI isant coming back and she gave me her half of the castle"kait ses

"ok and your sister is staying with us then the damage is repaired"kaitlin mum ses

"ok tell her she can have my room when ie moved out"kait ses while walking off

9.00

"its taken us a hole hour to get rid of them"jimmy ses

"im glad there gone"rich ses

"im off to bed"kait ses while she walkes up the stairs

"yeah im off to bed aswell"rich ses

11.00am

rich walkes into kaits room

"kait "rich wispers

in the recording studio

kait is making her Christmas present for rich

"kait"rich wispers kait puts her preasent to rich behind her back

"what are you doing here"kait askes

"looking for you and to see what you where doing "rich ansers

" I was"kait gets cut off by rich snogging her for ages

"I love you kait "

"I love you rich "then they keep kissing

ATHORS NOTE : IF YOU WHUNT ANYTHING ADDED POST A COMMENT


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas eve

"so how has got there preasents"kait askes

"I havent got all of mine yet"jimmy ses

"you have had ages to get them"kait ses

"I know ill go out now and get some"jimmy ses

"see you later then "kait ses

That evening

Bang

"your back then"kait ses

"I now the shops where pact"jimmy ses

"wheres rich then"jimmy askes

"resting "kait ses

" the poltergiest started chacing him round the castle"kait ses

"how did it get out"jimmy askes

"maybe ..it was my sister"kait ses

"why whould she do that"jimmy askes

"she whunts us to abanden the castel so she will buy it and sell it "kait ses

"how will we find her"jimmy ses

In the library

"ok ezme you bolt the frount door gabe you bolt the back door then look in every room top to bottom and if she isant in there bolt it"

1 hr later

"no one found her"kait ses

"FOUND HER"RICH SHOUTS

"good"jimmy ses

"now sis why are you here"kait askes trying not to attack her

"the house isant repaired yet"liz ses

"yes it is mum and dad finished it 5 days after the village party"

"well you can see them im now getting the rest of my thigs"kait ses

"ok lets go"liz ses

"rich come with me theres loads"kait ses putting her coat on

1 hr later

"WHERE BACK"RICH SHOUTS

"SHH"jimmy ses

"why "kait askes

"dylans asleep"jimmy ses

"im gonna get evreyones preasants"kait ses

"me two"rich ses

"me three"jimmy ses

9.00pm

"im off to bed"kait ses

"me two"jimmy and rich say together

Im Dylan and richs room

Dylan has left out traps for santa and alsow rich cant get past them

In kaits room

"kait can I sleep in your room"rich askes

"why"kait askes

"Dylan has left out traps for santa "rich ses

"ok"kait ses kaiit kisses rich

Christmas day

6.00am

Dylan gets out off bed "yey Christmas"Dylan shouts and looks at the bottom bunk and wonders where rich is Dylan noticing a note pind to the door

I have gone to sleep in kaits room because I cant get past your santa traps

Dylan runs out his room

"WAKE UP"DYLAN SHOUTS jimmy runs out of his room anf trips over

"whats this"jimmy ses

"it's a stocking with a robot on "Dylan ses

"AHH "rich and kait shout falling over an stocking eith a horse on and a stocking with money on it

"IM GOING DOWN STAIRS"Dylan shouts in exitment

In the library

"this is for you ezme"kait ses handing her her preasent

"this is for you gabe"jait ses passing the preasent

"this is for you jimmy"kait ses passing him a preasent

"this is for you Dylan"kait ses passing him the preasent

"this is for you rich"kait ses passing him the preasent

"what is it"ezme askes

"it is a sling shot you shot thing with it"kait ses

"what is it"rich askes

"it's a camra and a box that you put memories in with you name on it I made in tec "kait ses

1 hour later

Jimmy got 3 dvd ,a slinky,sunlasses,new trainers and 2 xbox games as his main preasents

Ezme got a sling shot,stiching ses(you now how got her that),4 cd,photos and photo frames and a pet frog as her main preasents

Gabe got a book of 18th centry life,a old journal,cooking books and a music instrument as his main preasents

Dylan got bugs for his pets,repilr books,pjs,simpsoms commics and 10 pounds as his main preasants

Rich got home made stuff of kait,photos,new hat,4 xbox games and 15 pounds as his main preasants

Kait got a diary with a key,new riding jacket and hat,photos and d.s game as her main preasents

"wheres my preasent rich "kait askes

"it outside"rich ses

"when can I see it"kait ses

"now if you whunt"rich ses

"na ill see it later"kait ses

Bang bang

"I wonder how that is"jimmy ses

"lets go see"gabe ses

At the front door

Kait opens toe door to 5 sacs of preasents

"this is yours ezme this is yours gabe this is yours jimmy this is yours Dylan this is yours rich and this is mine"kait ses

In ezmes sack she got phone, ipod,computer,ipad and a practical joke kit.

in gabes sac he got phone,ipod,computer,ipad and a 18th centry book.

In jimmys sac he got phone,ipod,computer,ipad and a bord game.

In Dylan sac he got phone,ipod,computer,I pad and a pet gecko.

In richs sac he got phone,ipod,computer,ipad and wifi

In kaits sacshe got phone,ipod,computer,ipad and a new pair of riding boots

"theses are awesome"everyone ses at the same time

"can I see my present now"kait ses

Outside

Rich put his hand over kaits eyes

"surprise"rich ses he takes his hands off her eyes

"omg"kait ses

"look inside then"rich ses kait walks over and looks inside

"prince William"kait ses

"look in the stable nex to that "rich ses

"another horse what is she called"

"kate middleton"rich ses

"cool"kait ses

"and all you need for them are in there"rich ses kair kiss rich

In the castle

Bang bang

Kait opens the door "hi liz what do you whant "kait ses in a mood jimmy enters

"I have some presents"liz ses jimmy staring at liz

"jimmy you there"rich ses clicking his fingers

"yeah what"jimmy ses

"thets have them"kait ses liz passes the presents

"bye sis"liz ses

In the library

"got some more preasents"kait ses

10 mins later

"cool how dose she now we egsist"ezme askes

"dunno"kait ses

Lunch time

"lunch is ready"kait shouts

After lunch

"that was lovely kait"rich ses

"yeah awesome "jimmy ses

"im off to get my new gear on and ride my new horse"kait ses

"wait kait"rich ses

"what"kait askes

"there is one more thing I whunt to show you"rich ses

At kaits stabels

"open your eyes"rich ses infrount of kaits eyes is a love heart neaclace

"awww its lovely"kait ses

"look inside"rich ses kait looks inside

"I love it"kait ses while rich sites down kait goes and sits on his lap and kisses him

"whooo"rich ses

"lets go ridding"kait ses

"ok "rich ses

"you can ride prince William but first you need to earn his respest like give him some hay"kait ses

1 hour later

"beat you back to the stable"kait ses

At the stabels

"you beat me rich "kait ses

4,00

"we should dosome broadcast today rich"kait askes

"ok comeone then"rich ses

That evening

9.00

"im off to bed "kait ses

"I think ill go to bed aswell"rich ses

Up stairs

"night rich"kait ses

"night kait"rich ses while walking up to her to kiss her good night


	4. Chapter 4

Boxing day

Bang bang

Rich open the door

"theres your post"the postman ses

"thanks"rich ses

"singh her"the post man ses rich singhs the postman hands him 6 presents

In the library

"more presents"rich ses kait takes off the top three presents

"this is yours ezme this is yours gabe and this is yours jimmy"kait ses

"this is yours Dylan this is yours kait and this is mine"rich ses

"awesome I got cd player and jedward cds"ezme ses

"I got a key…bord and music sheets"gabe ses

"whicked I got 3 xbox games and a dance mat"jimmy ses

"cool I got a bord game on reptiels"Dylan ses

"I got new clothes " kait ses

"brilliant I got a dvd player"rich ses

"im gonna put these in my room"kait ses

Bump

"whats that noise"jimmy ses

"ill go see"rich ses

"kait what are you doing"rich askes

"trying to move my bed"kait answers

"do you whunt some help"rich askes

"ok then"kait ses while rich grabs the bed and moves it

5 mins later

"thanks rich for the help"kait ses while moving her wardrobe

"that's ok"rich ses while kait moves her bedside table

"I think im gonna go riding before lunch"kait ses

"ill see you later then"rich ses going out the room

At kaits stabels

"hear you go William"kait ses placing hey in frount off his pen

"here you go kate"kait ses placing in frount off her pen

10 mins later

Kait is riding on her new horse kate and nottices her evil sister liz go in so kait rides as fast as she can to the stable and runs up to the castle and whatches what she dose she sees rich tacking a pink hart and a little box off liz kait runs to her room and starts crying

Down stairs

"thanks liz for getting these for kait"rich ses pasing liz some money

"KAIT KAIT"RICH SHOUTS

"what"kait ses with trears in her eyes

"I need to show and tell you something"rich ses

"leave me alone"kait ses running out the room

"LUNCH IS READY "JIMMY SES

In the kitchen

Rich sites in frount of kait and kait dosent say anything all lunch time

1.36

Kait gets up and collects evreyones plates and washes up then goes outside and in the middle of the maze and reflects

Flashback

Rich covering kaits eyes then makes her gues how it is then them becoming an item

Flasback ends

"has anyone seen kait"rich askes

"no cuz"jimmy ses

"no bro"Dylan ses

Rich looks at the stabels then goes and then the middle of the maze

"kait KAIT"rich shouts

"what do you whunt"kait ses

"I need to show you something"rich ses putting his hand out

"ok"kait ses tacking his hand

At the stabels

"look inside"rich ses

"why are you doing"kait ses looking at a table

Kait sits down and rich bringes out the pink love heart

"what is it"kait askes

"open it"rich ses kait opens it and fines her fav candy and at the bottom is a pic of them

10 mins later

"can I ask you something"kait askes

"ok what sweetie"rich ses

"why was liz giving you them things "kait askes

"she bought it for you from where you came from"rich ses

"ow"kait ses

10.00

Everyone is asleep

But 1 thing isant .,..

Poltergeist


End file.
